Soulstorm/Exorcist
} | page = Soulstorm/Exorcist | name = Exorcist | type = Vehicle | icon = Squad_exorcist_tank.jpg | decorator = Dow2_dec_anti_infantry_ranged_aoe.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 3 | built = Manufactorum | armor = Vehicle Medium | health = 1600 | health_regen = 30 | mass = 50 | speed = 24 | sight = 35 | keen = 0 | requisition = 100 | power = 225 | vehicle_cap = 4 | time = 30 | limit = 5 | description = Artillery tank desiged for disrupting ennemy's infantry rather than causing damages. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} |} | |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Unit Stats' |- !Hitpoints | style="color: #00ad32"|'1600' |- !Armour |Vehicle Medium |- !Unit Mass |50 |- !Move Speed |24 |- !Sight Radius |35 (cannot detect) |- | align="center" colspan="4" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Weapons' |- !Ranged |Missile Launcher |- !Melee |None |} Exorcist "Behold! The Emperor's fury walks among you!" The Artillery backbone of the Adeptus Ministorum, the Exorcist is capable of firing a cluster of missiles that can cause tremendous devastation across enemy forces. The weapons payload can be fired at a long range and do not require line of sight, making it ideal for hammering at an enemy's fortification before beginning a major assault. Artillery is highly inaccurate, particularly firing blind and a skilled commander must master this skill if they are going to be a successful servant of the Ecclesiarchy. Tactics The Exorcist is quite possibly the best artillery for one simple reason: it has no friendly fire and it only disrupts enemy forces. Combined with the massive area a single Exorcist can disrupt, it quickly becomes an invaluable asset to the relatively short range Sisters of Battle. The Exorcist is great at preventing the enemy from using heavy weapons while your Sister Repentia Squads and flamer units close the distance. Though not particularly good against vehicles, the Exorcist does have a Hunter-Killer Missile that can be used periodically. Because it is only strong enough to outright kill weak vehicles, it is best used to help your main forces finish off a heavy tank. Unfortunately, the Exorcist isn't available until Tier 3. At this point the enemy will have plenty of anti-vehicle options, so keep the fragile Exorcist well behind your lines. Particularly threatening to the Exorcist are anti-vehicle air units who can bypass your front line. This makes it a good idea to always have at least one Lightning Fighter for air superiority if you plan on using the Exorcist. Multiple Exorcists are generally not worth it; spending 8 vehicle cap on infantry disruption is hard to justify. The only exception to this is in the campaign. Many strongholds are won by simply destroying the enemy headquarters, or require some other building to be destroyed as an objective. Using an infiltrated Death-Cult Assassin or a Lightning Fighter as a spotter, you can launch Hunter-Killer Missiles at your target (for all practical purposes Hunter-Killer Missiles have an infinite range). Given enough time this will destroy the building, or at least weaken it significantly so that your main assault can finish if off quickly. If the Living Saint dies and is resurrected, a bug results in the hard cap for Exorcists being reduced by one until the Living Saint either dies permanently or recharges its Miraculous Intervention ability. Abilities Hunter-Killer Missile |- | colspan="5"| |} Weapons Missile Launcher When the Exorcist fires its Missile Launcher, it fires a salvo of 6 missiles. The damage has been listed only once here because the values are the same for all 6 missiles. |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |90 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100%, offset 20, blind offset 30 !Refire Rate |10 s |- !Area of Effect |8 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|This weapon does knockback (40-60 force) but does not do friendly fire. It cannot target air units. |} Researchable Upgrades Wargear: Reinforced Hull Plating